


Életképek

by DahliaVariabilis



Series: Viharvertek [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahliaVariabilis/pseuds/DahliaVariabilis
Summary: Apró kis szösszenetek a Viharvertek univerzumból.





	1. Büszkeség

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/gifts).
  * A translation of [Soulbond Shorts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277668) by [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/pseuds/Deastar). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sid újabb kötelezettségekkel szembesül.

Sid korábban minden második héten találkozott Jennel, hogy átbeszéljék az éppen aktuális sajtófelkéréseket, _az_ óta minden hármadik napon.

– Érkezett néhány felkérés, hogy vegyél részt a nyári büszkeség napi felvonulásokon – mondta Jen a jegyzeteit böngészve. – Azt szeretnék, ha te vezetnéd őket. Megkerestek Pittsburghből természetesen, és… nagyjából minden jelentősebb kanadai városból, de Halifax és Toronto kivételével lemondtam őket. – A nő Sid szemébe nézett, és semleges hangon megkérdezte: – Mit mondjak nekik, Sid?

Sid tétovázott. _Az_ előtt úgy gondolta, tisztában van vele, hogy közéleti személyiségként és példaképként milyen felelősség nehezedik a vállára, de most rá kellett jönnie, hogy fogalma sem volt. Azt remélte, hogy pár hét után, amikor már lejárt lemez lesznek, elapadnak majd a levelek, de nem így történt. Tudta, ha mind elolvasná őket, beleszakadna a szíve. – _Abbahagytam a hokit, mert azt hittem, az olyanok, mint én úgysem érhetnek oda. Az előbújásod éjszakáján elhatároztam, hogy öngyilkos leszek, de most újra reménykedek. Apám három éve kidobott, de érted rajong; talán mégis szeretné majd, hogy hazamenjek._ – Úgyhogy a levelek többnyire Jenre és Patre maradtak, de eleget látott belőlük, hogy tudja, milyen sok múlik rajta, és azon, hogyan alakít a „nyilvánosan meleg sportoló” szerepében. Tudta, mit kellene válaszolnia Jennek, de ami kibukott belőle egészen más volt:

– Nem megy.

Amint kint volt, nem bírta rávenni magát, hogy visszaszívja. Ez volt az igazság. Így érzett. _Ez csak számít valamit?_

– Nem megy – ismételte halkan. – Talán jövőre. De most nem tudok úgy tenni, mintha ez az egész, ami velem történt, olyasmi lenne, amin mosolyog az ember, meg integet és büszke rá. Nem én akartam előbújni. – Remélte, hogy a nő megérti. – Nem én tettem, nem én választottam. Azt hiszem, ha rajtam múlik, soha nem választom ezt. Ez csak megtörtént. Hogy legyek büszke valamire, amit mások tettek _velem?_ – Van bármi értelme annak, amit mond?

Jen úgy tűnt érti, mert bólintott, és a tekintetében sem volt ítélkezés. 

– Erre számítottam – felelte közömbösen. – A nyárra az a fő feladatod, hogy vigyázz magadra és Genóra. A többire később is lesz időd.

– Köszönöm! – suttogta Sid. Még mindig meglepetésként érte, amikor mások helyeselték, ha a vágyai és a szükségletei szerint dönt ahelyett, hogy azt tette volna, amit a feladatának tart. Pedig múlt héten Taylor is megmondta:

– Azért teszik, mert sokkal inkább akarják azt, hogy boldog legyél, mint hogy tökéletes. Ez jó dolog, Sid.

Valószínűleg kellett, hogy legyen valami igazság a szavaiban. Mindenesetre örömmel vette, hogy Jen is ilyen ember. Óvatosan rámosolygott, és a nő melegen viszonozta. Aztán ismét a jegyzeteire nézett, és mintegy félvállról azt mondta:

– Páran a srácok közül is kapnak felkéréseket: tudod, akik nyilatkoztak a sajtónak, és biztosítottak a támogatásukról.

Élesen mart Sidbe a lelkiismeret-furdalás. Nem helyénvaló, hogy a barátai támogatásáért zaklatás a köszönet. 

– Bocsánatot fogok ké… – kezdte, de elhallgatott, mert Jen úgy nézett rá, mint akinek elment az esze.

– Bocsánatot kérni? – A nő tekintete hirtelen ellágyult, és gyengéden azt mondta: – Sid, igent mondanak.

Sid meglepetten pislogott.

– Igent… mondanak?

– Sid, megtiszteltetés a számukra – mondta Jen továbbra is gyengéd hangon, de a mosolya kissé keserű volt, aminek Sid nem értette az okát. – Flower lesz a montreali melegfelvonulás vezetője, de csak úgy vállalta, ha Tanger és Duper lehetnek a segédei.

– Óh! – Sidnek idő kellett, hogy megeméssze a hallottakat. – Váó! – Flower, Duper és Tanger mindig támogatták, sosem közösítették ki, és sosem éreztették vele, hogy más lenne, mint ők, de ez a támogatás eddig szükségszerűen titokban maradt. Korábban egyiküknek sem kellett választani, hogy célponttá tegyék magukat a Sid melletti kiállással, vagy inkább csendben félrehúzódjanak. Sid tisztában volt vele, hogy a szexuális orientációja önmagában is elég hozzá, hogy a csapattársai gyanúsak legyenek. Nem hibáztatta volna őket, ha inkább lehajtják a fejüket, nehogy rájuk terelődjön a figyelem. De amikor elképzelte Flowert, Tangert és Dupert, amint szivárványszínű ingben, kezükben szivárványos zászlóval ülnek a felvonulás élén és integetnek, a szívébe kellemes elégedettség költözött. Persze aggódott is értük, de főként jóleső melegséget érzett. Egyszer szeretné látni őket.

Sid nem tudta azt mondani, hogy büszke rá, hogy meleg. Meglehetősen biztos volt benne, hogy nem büszke rá, még akkor sem, ha szégyellni sem szégyellte. Ezen azonban szeretett volna változtatni. Talán az új terápia segít majd ebben. Közben meg, mint kiderült, Sid elég sok mindenre büszke lehetett.

_Jen mondta, hogy te vezeted a montreali melegfelvonulást,_ írta Flowernek később.

_Olyan izgatott vagyok,_ érkezett a válasz. _A második legjobb felvonulás a Stanley-kupa felvonulás után._

_Büszke vagyok rád,_ írta Sid mosolyogva.

Még nem állt rá készen, hogy büszke legyen a szívében lakozó szerelemre, de istentelenül büszke volt az emberek felé irányuló szeretetére. Közülük is leginkább Flowerre, Taylorra, Jenre, az anyjára és persze Genóra. Büszke volt, hogy érdemes a szeretetükre és a helyre a szívükben. Úgy gondolta, ez egész jó kiindulási pont.


	2. A lecke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amikor a tanítványból tanár lesz.

_Egy hónappal a Viharvertek befejezése után._

Geno telefonja megrezzent. Ez mostanában nem volt szokatlan: egy hónapja folyamatosan telefonokkal zaklatták őket, Sid még a számát is kénytelen volt lecserélni. Felkapta a készüléket, és amikor meglátta a hívó nevét, elmosolyodott. Ez már annál szokatlanabb volt.

– Helló, Szerjózsa!

– Goncs az? – kérdezte Sid suttogva, mire Geno bólintott.

Sid kiment a konyhából, hogy nyugodtan beszélhessenek. A saját telefonját nyomkodta az étkezőben, de pár perc elteltével észrevette, hogy Geno hangja dühösen megemelkedett. Visszarohant a konyhába, ahol Geno folyamatosan azt ismételgette:

– Nyet, Szerjózsa, nyet! – A tekintete határozottan ijedt volt. Sid szívébe fájdalom nyilallt. Eddig azt hitte, Goncs az ő oldalukon áll. Azt hitte, Goncs mindig Geno mellett fog állni.

Geno hirtelen a kezébe nyomta a telefont.

– Azt mondja, veled akar beszélni – mondta Sidnek idegesen.

Sid átvette.

– Mit mondtál Genónak? – kérdezte követelőzve.

– Azt, hogy a Pingvinek felajánlottak egy PTO szerződést a következő szezonra, és elfogadom – mondta Goncs szárazon. – Vérlázító, tudom.

– Óh! – lehelte Sid meglepetten. – Hát ez… ez igazán nagyszerű. Csodálatos!

– Köszönöm! – fújt Goncs, miközben Geno azt vicsorogta:

– Nem nagyszerű! Mindent tönkretesz, a családját, jó hírnevét… Mondtam neki, hogy nem akarom, mondtam, maradjanak távol tőlem… Kszénia és a lányok miatt…

Sid döbbenten pislogott. _Ez ismerős,_ gondolta.

– Goncs – szólt a telefonba. – Hamarosan visszahívlak, rendben?

– Próbálj egy kis értelmet verni belé – kiáltotta a férfi, mielőtt Sid bontotta a vonalat.

– Nem szabad beszélni velem… – mondta Geno élesen, miközben fel-alá járkált a konyhában. – Még rosszabb, hogy kedves dolgokat mond rólam az újságoknak. És most még rosszabb lesz, még veszélyesebb, Sid! Nem tudja, mit mondanak majd az emberek, mit gondolnak, ha…

– Geno – vágott a szavába Sid –, szeretném, ha meghallgatnál. Ha nekem nem szabad eltaszítanom magamtól azokat, akik szeretnek, hogy megvédjem őket – mély levegőt vett, aztán hadd szóljon –, akkor neked sem szabad! Engedem, hogy szeress, bár rettegtek, mi lesz veled – tette hozzá lágyabban. – Hagyd, hogy Goncs szeressen! Tudod, hogy olyan vagy számára, mintha a fia lennél.

Geno erre abbahagyta a járkálást, és enyhén elnyíló szájjal Sidre meredt. Csak nézett és nézett. Sid meg vissza. Ő ráér. Isten a megmondhatója, neki is jó időbe telt, míg ezt megtanulta. Végül Geno csendesen azt mondta:

– Szeretném azt mondani, hogy… ez más, Sid.

– Én nem hiszem – felelte Sid hasonlóan halkan.

Geno felsóhajtott. A vállai meggörnyedtek; egyszerre tűnt megkönnyebbültnek és csalódottnak.

– Igazad van. Nem tetszik, de igaz. Bassza meg! – Kitárta a karját, és Sid hozzá lépett, hogy átölelhesse. – Nagyon nehéz – suttogta Sid fülébe. – Féltem… nagyon, de igazad van. Kivéve, hogy nem vagyok Goncs fia – motyogta. – Bosszantó kistestvér vagyok, de így is szeret.

Sid elmosolyodott.

– Igen, szeret.

Geno hamarosan visszahívta Goncsot, hogy bocsánatot kérjen, és jó ideig beszélgettek. Miután letette, elmesélte Sidnek:

– Goncs azt mondja, ha a PTO nem jön össze, akkor is maradhat. Munkát ajánlottak neki… játékosfejlesztés. Értem teszik, Sid.

– Ugyan, ne hidd! Ennél illene többre tartanod Goncsot! – vonta össze a szemét Sid. – Goncs nagyon jól bánik a fiatal játékosokkal. Végül is, te is egész elfogadható lettél. És jó védő is, rengeteg tapasztalata van, sok csapatnál játszott, sokat tud tanítani.

Geno ismét sóhajtott. A konyhapultnak dőlt, és keresztbe tette a lábait.

– Nem mondom, hogy nem érdemli meg, Sid. De nem csak… nem csak ok nélkül történik, nem egy… Nem jut eszembe a szó…

– Egybeesés – mondta Sid. – Valószínűleg igazad van. Nem véletlen egybeesés, hogy a csapat pont most ajánlja ezt, amikor tudják, hogy… egy kis támogatásra van szükséged, de ez akkor is Goncs döntése kell, hogy legyen. Nem veheted el tőle.

– Nem – értett egyet Geno, és Sidre kacsintott. – Ebben olyan rossz vagy. Tudom… ebben te vagy… legrosszabb. Hogy tudod ezt mondani nekem? Ilyen faarccal?

– Mert megtanultam – felelte Sid. Igazat beszélt, Geno is olvashatta. – Már nem az vagyok, aki korábban: amikor egyedül próbáltam eldönteni, hogy szerethetjük-e egymást. Megtanultam a leckét. – Megváltoztam érted.

Sid Genóhoz lépett, puha, futó csókot nyomott az ajkára, aztán felemelt fejjel a szemébe nézett:

– Tőled tanultam.

– Tőlem – motyogta Geno, és mosolyogva Sid arcához szorította az arcát –, és most te tanítod nekem. Igen, így jó.

– Így jó.

A következő csókjuk lassú volt, szinte ünnepélyes, mint egy eskü.


	3. Kicsi és nagy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amikor három éves korukban először vitték korcsolyázni a lányokat, Sid próbált nem túl nagy feneket keríteni a dolognak.

Amikor három éves korukban először vitték korcsolyázni a lányokat, Sid próbált nem túl nagy feneket keríteni a dolognak. Mi van, ha a lányok nem élvezik? Vagy még rosszabb, úgy érzik, hogy élvezniük kell, mert egy csomó ember nézi őket, és ezt várják tőlük. Nem, Sid tudta, hogy ennek képtelen lenne kitenni őket.

Így aztán szolidra vette: csak ő, Geno és Lemieux-ék. Amikor a lányok először jégre léptek, egyedül Geno és Sid figyelte őket. Sid soha nem akarta, hogy kényszerítve érezzék magukat, különösen, ha a jégkorongról van szó. Akkor sem fogja kevésbé szeretni őket, ha a reakciójuk egy langyos, unott vállrándítás lesz, de… reménykedett. A jégkorong hatalmas helyet foglalt el az életében. Rengeteg örömet adott számára, és iszonyúan örült volna, ha ezt a lányokkal is megoszthatja.

A lányok elkerekedett szemmel totyogtak a jégre aprócska korcsolyáikban; tudták, hogy apa és papa ezt csinálja, és azt is, hogy ez az a hely, ahol apa és papa korcsolyázik. Sid megfogta Ánya kezét, míg Geno Kátyát próbálta kézen fogni, de a lány nem kért a segítségből. Sid és Geno összemosolyogtak

Öt perc sem telt el, és Kátya fel alá száguldozott a jégen, miközben hangosan sikongatott.

– Nézd, papa, korcsolyázok! – Aztán megbillent, és kuncogva fenékre tottyant. Hihetetlenül cuki volt. Nathalie felsegítette, és egy gyerekméretű hokiütőt adott neki. Kátya győzedelmesen megragadta, és azonnal Sid és Geno felé vette az irányt, hogy megmutassa.

– Hokijátékos vagyok – jelentette be, és apró ütőjével a korcsolyájukat kezdte csapkodni.

– Két perc gáncsolásért – mondta Geno vidáman, és felkapta Kátyát, aki felszabadultan sikongatott, miközben a büntetőpadhoz vitte.

Amikor Sid Ánya után kutatva körülnézett, és meglátta, amint a lány lassan, módszeresen, segítség nélkül siklott körbe a pályán, és alig-alig esett el, nem lepődött meg különösebben. Sid akaratlanul is elmosolyodott: milyen mások voltak… az ő kislányai.

Ányához korcsolyázott, aki felnézett, hogy köszönjön, de utána azonnal visszafordította a figyelmét a jégre maga előtt.

– Hé, Anyuska – mondta Sid csendesen –, maradj velem egy pillanatra!

Ánya engedelmesen megállt, és felfelé fordította a fejét, hogy újra ránézhessen. Még a csípőjéig sem ért fel. 

– Mit gondolsz, Ánya? – kérdezte Sid kissé idegesen. – Tetszik?

A lány elgondolkodva oldalra biccentette a fejét.

– Igen – mondta végül –, de nagyon picinek érzem magam.

Sid egyszerre érzett megkönnyebbülést és zavart.

– Kicsinek? Miért? Tudod, hogy korcsolyával sokkal nagyobb vagy.

Ánya komolyan bólintott.

– De a jég olyan nagy – suttogta, miközben végignézett a szinte teljesen üres jégfelületen: a jég simán, csillogva terült el előttük. Sid pontosan tudta, mire gondol. Leült, nem törődve vele, hogy a ruhája vizes lesz, és magához húzta Ányát.

– Igen, nagy – mondta neki komolyan –, és tudom, mire gondolsz, mikor azt mondod, picinek érzed magad. De nem rosszféleképpen, ugye? Jóféleképpen.

– Igen – bólintott a lány, mire Sid lágyan elmosolyodott.

– Ez az érzés soha nem fog elmúlni – vallotta be. Soha senkinek nem mondta korábban, de Ánya, az ő okos kislánya már értette; hát persze, hogy értette. – Amikor majd olyan nagy leszel, mint én, néha még akkor is kicsinek fogod érezni magad. A jég mindig nagyobb lesz nálad. Nagyobb, mint papa vagy én. Mert a dolgok, amik a jégen történnek, nagy dolgok, de ha részese vagy ezeknek a nagy dolgoknak, a jég téged is naggyá tehet.

Ánya ünnepélyesen Sid szemébe nézett.

– Én is nagy dolgokat teszek majd a jégen – mondta teljes magabiztossággal.

Sid arcára széles, boldog mosoly szaladt.

– Így lesz, Anyuska – bólintotta. – Így lesz.

Ekkor valami gyengén a bokájának csapódott. Sid lenézett, egy korong volt az. Kátya a pálya másik végéből azt kiabált:

– Eltaláltam apát!

– Ügyes lövés – mondta Geno, és Sid hallotta a hangján, hogy mosolyog. – Bauer még szponzori szerződést is köt majd veled, biztos vagyok benne.

– Gyere! – mondta Sid felkelve a jégről, és Ányának adta a korongot. – Játszunk papával és Kátyával.

De Ánya nem vett el, inkább megkerülte Sidet, a másik oldalára állt, és félénken felé nyújtotta a kezét.

– Csak most az egyszer – mondta gyorsan. 

Sid szíve csak úgy dagadt a mellkasában.

– Csak most az egyszer – mormolta keserédesen. Igaz, hogy Ányának nem lesz örökké szüksége a segítségére, és büszke lesz rá ezért, de már most tudta, hogy hiányozni fog, hogy az apró kis kezet a sajátjába fogja. – Csak most az egyszer – ismételte. Addig is kihasznál minden egyes pillanatot.


	4. Felzárkózás

_Sid első terápiája után._

Amikor Sid először ment terápiára, Zsenya kénytelen volt kivinni Jeffry-t a hátsó kertbe, hogy birkózzanak, különben megőrült volna az idegességtől. Az ötlet, hogy Sid önszántából beszéljen a legbensőbb titkairól egy idegennek semmivel sem tűnt hihetőbbnek Zsenya számára, mint az, hogy Philadelphiába költözzön, és narancssárgára fesse a haját. Sid azonban hitt benne, hogy segíteni fog, és Zsenya ezzel nem vitatkozhatott.

Az üvegajtó nyitódása azt jelezte, Sid hazaérkezett. Zsenya az ajtó felé sietett, hogy megvigasztalja, ha arra lenne szüksége, de Sid egész jókedvűnek tűnt. Futó csókot nyomott Zsenya szájára köszönésképpen, és Zsenya után ballagott a hátsó kertbe. Miután Zsenya leült a fűre – természetesen csak az után, hogy alaposan körbenézett Jeffry nem hagyott-e számára egy kis ajándékot – Sid is mellé telepedett, és a vállára hajtotta a fejét.

– Jó volt? – kérdezte Zsenya.

– Aha! – Sid kissé meglepődöttnek hangzott, de koránt sem annyira, mint ahogy Zsenya érezte magát. – Jó volt. Majdnem olyan, mint amikor először beszélsz egy új trénerrel: kitűztünk pár célt, beszéltünk az erősségeimről és az előttem álló kihívásokról, és meséltem a… régi sérüléseimről is – tette hozzá savanyú kis mosollyal. – Ilyesmik.

Zsenya figyelmesen szívta magába a hallottakat.

– Akkor a terapeuta olyan, mint egy tréner az érzéseknek?

– Igen, pontosan.

Mindent egybevetve ez nem is hangzott olyan rosszul.

– Segített nyújtani? – incselkedett Zsenya. – Jól megdolgoztatott? Adott feladatot?

– Ami azt illeti, igen – mosolygott Sid. – Egyébként azt mondta, egész jól állunk. Az, ahogy beszélünk egymással, meg ilyesmik… Örültem, hogy ezt mondta.

– Én is… én is örülök – értett egyet Zsenya.

Sid nem mondott mást, így Zsenya tovább ösztökélte:

– Milyen feladatot?

Sid visszadőlt a fűbe, és az égre mosolygott.

– Hááát… ajánlott valamit, ami jó hatással lehet rám, ha kedvem van hozzá… Azt mondta, ki kellene próbálnom olyan párkapcsolati dolgokat, amiket tinédzserként nem tettem. És tudod… ez rohadt jól hangzik. – Sid oldalra fordította a fejét, hogy Zsenyára nézhessen. A nap olyan erősen sütött, hogy hunyorognia kellett. – Szeretnél… csókolózni a fűben egy órán keresztül?

Zsenya mindennél jobban szeretett volna. A fű puha volt, a nap ragyogó melegen tűzött rájuk, és úgy érezte, Sid csókjaiból soha nem elég. Magához húzta Sidet, és elmerült benne: kizárt minden zajt, kivéve Sid elégedett nyögéseit, és az egymáshoz érő ajkuk hangjait; kizárt minden ízt, kivéve Sid szájának ismerős zamatát; minden érintést, kivéve Sid kezét a mellkasán, és a haja selymességét az ujjai között; és minden gondolatot is, kivéve Sid kivirágzó örömét. Semmi másra nem volt szüksége.

Egy idő után – talán valóban eltelt egy óra – amikor Zsenya ajkai már duzzadtak és érzékenyek voltak, és a hátán átnedvesedett a ruhája a hűvös földtől, Sid elhúzódott, és Zsenya mellkasára hajtotta a fejét.

– Csináljuk holnap is – mondta, és megborzongott, amikor Zsenya megsimogatta a tarkóját.

– Minden nap, amikor csak akarod – felelte Zsenya rekedt hangon.

– Megegyeztünk – motyogta Sid, és kényelmesen Zsenya mellkasára helyezkedett. Így feküdtek összeölelkezve, míg a nap nyugovóra nem tért.


	5. Húszféle müzli

Sid épp a kanapén olvasgatott, mikor Geno, mintha ezer ördög üldözné berobogott a nappaliba. Sid kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét: úgy tudta, Genónak semmi komolyabb dolga nem akadt aznap, mint hogy súlyokat emelgessen Kadarral és találkozzon Jennel. Szinte biztosra vette, hogy ez utóbbi zaklatta fel.

– Hogy ment a találkozó Jennel? – kérdezte.

– Szörnyen – nyögte, és drámaian a kanapára omlott. – Azt mondta, választanom kell egy szex szót, de nem akarom!

Sid megpróbálta lefordítani a hallottakat.

– Jen azt mondta… választanod kell egy… szex szót?! – Nem, ez valami félreértés lehet.

Geno fintorogva megmagyarázta:

– Mondta, hogy a riporterek kérdezgetik, mi vagyok, tudod, hogy minek tartom magam, mit szeretek: fiút, lányt, akármit… Érted?

_Óh!_ Így már értette. Ezen ő is elgondolkozott egyszer-kétszer, de sosem kérdezte meg – az is lehet, hogy az oroszok teljesen máshogy kategorizálják az embereket, mint az észak-amerikaiak, és Sidnek fogalma sem volt, hogy a szavaik átfordíthatóak-e egyáltalán. Ráadásul, amíg tudta, hogy Geno szereti, semmi más nem számított.

Geno hátravetett fejjel bámulta a plafont, és egészen vigasztalhatatlannak tűnt.

– Szóval mondtam, meleg vagyok, mert ezt a szót ismerem angolul, hogy így mondják, ha egy férfi szeret egy férfit. De Jen azt mondta, csak azokra jó, akik csak férfiakat szeretik, lányokat nem. Erre mondom, én szeretem mindkettőt, de mi a jó szó ilyen emberre? – Felemelt fejjel, kérdőn nézett Sidre. – Utálom az angolt. – Sid egy pillanatra halvány késztetést érzett, hogy bocsánatot kérjen az anyanyelve miatt, de Geno tovább folytatta. – Nincs rá szó! Vagy… túl sok van. Leírtam – mondta, miközben egy gyűrött papírdarabot húzott ki a zsebéből, aztán közönyösen olvasni kezdte: – Biszexuális, meleg, queer, heterofexi… bassza meg, he-te-ro-flex-i-bi-lis. – Ettől még lehangoltabb lett. – Pánszexuális, nem meleg, csak szeretem Sidet. – Megfordult, aztán újra hanyatt vágódott, a fejét ezúttal Sid ölébe hajtva. – Túl sok szó, nem akarok választani. Van, amit nem is értek. Szörnyű.

Sid együttérzőn simogatta Geno haját, miközben a hallottakon rágódott. Neki sosem volt hasonló gondja. Tudta, hogy kezdetben sok meleg férfi mondja azt magáról, hogy biszexuális, de Sid mindig tisztában volt vele, hogy mi, és azt is, milyen szó illik rá.

– Tudod – kezdte, mert ebben legalább biztos volt –, nem hiszem, hogy választanod kellene egy szót. Jennek igaza van, kérdezni fogják, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy válaszolnod is kell. Szerintem nyugodtan mondhatod, hogy nem akarod magad bekategorizálni, különösen egy olyan nyelven nem, ami nem az anyanyelved.

Sid tovább simogatta Geno haját, míg az döntésre jutott:

– Nem arról van szó, hogy nem akarok szót. Nekem rendben, talán jó is lenne – mondta a semmibe révedve. Szeme enyhén összeszűkült, lassan beszélt, mintha hangosan gondolkozna; mintha most először gondolkozna ezen. – Akarom, hogy az emberek tudják, nem csak pasikat szeretem. Nem akarom, hogy azt higgyék, a lányok, akikkel randiztam, hazugság volt. Hogy becsaptam őket, vagy csak a pénzemért voltak velem. Nem akarom, hogy azt higgyék, olyan ember vagyok, aki hazudna, tettetne egy kapcsolatot.

Sid erre eddig nem gondolt, de most, hogy Geno elmondta, rájött, őt is zavarná, ha ezt hinnék róla. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Geno mélyen törődik a volt barátnőjével, Okszanával.

– Akkor nem azzal van a gond, hogy nem akarsz egy szót választani – mondta Sid –, csak nem tudod, hogy melyik lenne a megfelelő.

– Igen – felelte Geno, aztán a hátára gördült, és könyörgő pillantást vetett Sid felé: – Segítesz, Sid?

– Persze, hogy segítek – hajolt hozzá egy gyors csókra Sid. – Hát persze!

– Mi a jó szó? – kérdezte Geno.

Sid tudta, hogy ebben nem dönthet helyette, de segíthet, hogy jobban megértse a szavakat, amik közül választania kell.

– Nekem úgy tűnik, hogy a heteroflexibilis alapból nem jön be.

– Nehéz kimondani – mormogta Geno –, de ha az a jó szó…

Sid összeszedte a gondolatait, hogyan is fogalmazhatna a legpontosabban, végül azt mondta:

– Arra mondják, aki alapvetően hetero, de alkalomadtán vannak meleg dolgai is.

– Nem jó – vágta rá Geno azonnal. – Régóta szeretlek, régóta szeretnék meleg dolgokat csinálni veled.

Sid akaratlanul is elmosolyodott.

– Örülök neki – mondta elbagatellizálva. – Mit gondolsz az utolsóról: hogy azt mond, nem vagy meleg, csak irántam érzel így?

Geno undorodva felhorkant.

– Hatalmas hazugság. Téged szeretlek legjobban, de mások is tetszettek korábban. Miért hazudjak? Mi értelme van?

– Nem tudom – felelte Sid őszintén: ő maga is hasonlóan érzett, de ha ez megkönnyítette volna Geno helyzetét, befogta volna a száját és támogatta volna. – Akkor úgy tűnik, marad a biszexuális, pánszexuális és a queer.

– Pánszexuális nem – csücsörített Geno. – Arról mindig a kecske jut eszembe.

Sid gondolt rá, hogy kijavítsa, de ha Genónak nem tetszik a hangzása, akkor tekintet nélkül az okokra, valóban nem szabad ezt választania, így végül annyiban hagyta.

– Queer… nem egy szép szó, Sid – nézett rá Geno aggodalmasan.

Óh, hogyan is magyarázza el?

– Régebben valóban nagyon sértő volt, de hogy is mondjam… az emberek aztán újraértelmezték, visszafoglalták, és most már rendben van a használata. És az is rendben van, ha így nevezed magad.

Geno kétkedve méregette.

– Nem hiszem, hogy az ellenfeleink ezt gondolják, amikor a jégen mondják.

– Nem – felelte Sid csendesen. – Valóban nem ezt gondolják. – Ezt húsz év tapasztalata is alátámasztotta. – Számukra valóban nem egy szép szó, de nem kellene hagynod, hogy ez befolyásolja a döntésedet.

Geno az alsó ajkát harapdálva hümmögött, aztán Sidre sandított, és megkérdezte:

– Queer, biszexuális… mi a különbség?

– Nem vagyok benne szakértő – figyelmeztette Sid, és egyre inkább ingoványos talajon érezte magát –, de szerintem a biszexuális nagyjából azokra vonatkozik, akik férfiak és nők iránt egyaránt vonzódnak, a queer pedig minden olyan emberre, aki vonzódik a saját neméhez, függetlenül attól, hogy vonzódik-e bármilyen más nemhez vagy sem.

Geno eltöprengett, végül megkérdezte:

– Biszexuális… az szép szó?

– Hát – kezdte Sid tépelődve –, tudod, van pár előítélet a biszexuálisokkal kapcsolatban, ami nem túl szép. Mint ahogy van egy csomó sztereotípia az oroszokról, hogy azok mind ilyenek, meg olyanok – Geno elfintorodott –, de az biztos, hogy Burrows soha nem fog úgy beszólni a jégen, hogy te rohadt biszexuális, vagy ilyesmi. – Sid legalábbis soha nem hallott hasonlót, pedig ha valakinek, neki már volt szerencséje minden lehetséges beszóláshoz, különösen a szexuális töltetűekhez.

Geno bólintott.

– Jó. – Még közelebb fészkelődött Sidhez; a hangja lágyan szólt, amikor beszélni kezdett. – Ha választok egy szót, szeretném, hogy szép legyen. Nem akarok olyat választani, amit a jégen kiabálnak rám.

– Értem. – Sid lágyan megsimogatta Geno fürtjeit. – Értem.

– Biszexuális – ízlelgette Geno a szót. – Ez a szó mondja el, hogy szeretlek, akarlak téged, de előtte Okszanát is szerettem, és igaz volt minden, nem tévedés vagy tettetés, ugye?

– Igen. – Ez Sid szerint is épp így hangzott.

– Jó szó – mondta Geno elégedetten, miközben szorosan Sidhez bújt. – Talán mégsem olyan szörnyű az angol.

– Örülök, hogy így találod – felelte Sid mosolyogva.

– Erre számíthattam volna – motyogta Geno. – Természetes, hogy Amerikában, ahol húszféle müzlit lehet venni, húszféle szex szó van az emberekre.

Sid meglepetten felnevetett.

– Igen, ebben valószínűleg igazad van, de én örülök neki… Örülök ennek a változatosságnak. Így mindenki kiválaszthatja, hogy számára mi a megfelelő. – Sid is tudta, hogy csak azért, mert ő a Cheerios-t szerette, és közönséges, mezei melegként gondolt magára, még nem jelentette, hogy ez illene mindenkire.

Bár Geno kicsit még mindig szkeptikusnak tűnt, vállat vont, és elmosolyodott.

– Számomra biszexuális és Cinnamon Toast Crunch – jelentette be.

– Nekem bejön – értett egyet Sid, és visszamosolygott.


	6. Egy nagyon jó év

_Történik 2015. őszén, a 2015-16-os NHL szezon kezdetet előtt, négy hónappal a Viharvertek után._

Vége felé járt a szezonnyitó barbecue. Sid a terasz korlátjának dőlve iszogatta az utolsó üveg sörét, és elégedetten elmosolyodott. Az este igazán nagyszerűen sikerült: úgy tűnt, mindenki jól érzi magát, az újak is egész jól beilleszkedtek, és senki nem viselkedett furcsán Siddel és Genóval, amikor a gyerekeikkel játszottak. Sid ettől tartott egy kicsit, de szerencsére nem így lett. Ekkor meghallotta, hogy valaki felé tart a házból; pár másodperc múlva Phil érkezett a teraszra. Sid mellé lépett, és kinézett a hátsó kertre. Egy ideig csak piszkálgatta a sörösüvegje címkéjét.

– Jó parti – szólalt meg végül.

– Kösz!

Újabb rövid csend után Phil folytatta:

– Februárban mondta az ügynököm, hogy a nyáron valószínűleg eladnak. Kérdezte, hová szeretnék menni. – Kortyolt egyet az üvegből. – Mondtam neki, valami olyan helyre, ahol lesznek nálam érdekesebb hírek is, és nem mindenki rólam fog majd beszélni. Kérdezte, mit szólok Pittsburghhöz, én meg erre azt felelte, hogy az jó lenne.

Sid végigrágta a hallottakat. Való igaz, Phil jobb helyet nem is választhatott volna, ha arra vágyott, hogy másodhegedűs legyen egy sokkal nagyobb sztori mellett, de ekkor valami feltűnt neki az elbeszélésben.

– Azt mondod, ez februárban volt? – kérdezte összeszűkülő szemmel.

– Aha! – felelte Phil, és leheletnyi mosoly villant a szája szegletében.

Februárban az öt legérdekesebb dolog Siddel kapcsolatban a jégen történt, és ez valószínűleg Genóra is igaz volt. Februárban, ha valaki törődött is más NHL játékos magánéletével, az kimerült a Hokifeleségek nézésében. Február… mintha évszázadokkal ezelőtt lett volna.

– Halvány fogalmad sem volt, mibe csöppensz, mi? – kérdezte Sid félig mulatva, félig elszörnyedve.

Phil mosolya kiszélesedett.

– Nem – felelte jó humorral –, de arra gondoltam, emelhetnék az ügynököm fizetésén.

Erre Sid hangosan felnevetett.

– Nem rossz egy olyan ügynök, aki tényleg azt hozza, amit szeretnél.

– De nem ám! 

Kint a kertben Cully a legkisebb fiával próbált egyezkedni, aki láthatóan nem értette, miért kellene lefeküdnie, mikor sokkal jobb móka Genóval babzsákokat dobálni. Ami Genót illeti, szégyentelen módon aláásva Cully szülői tekintélyét egyértelműen a fiú oldalára állt, ahelyett, hogy rendes felnőtthöz méltóan elkezdte volna összeszedni a babzsákokat. Sid tudta, hogy milyen idióta képet vághat, de nem tehetett róla, ha egyszer annyira szerette. Már alig várta, hogy gyerekeik legyenek. Hiába tudta, hogy neki kell majd a szigorú szülőnek lennie, még ez sem zavarta.

– Örülök, hogy itt lehetek – mondta Phil halkan. – És nem csak e miatt. Tetszik ez a hely. Az öltözőben jó a hangulat, és szeretek egy győztes csapat oldalán állni.

– Mi is örülünk, hogy itt vagy – felelte Sid szívből jövően. Elég ideje játszott a ligában, hogy tudja, a legtöbb pletyka ostobaság, de a Philről szólók, hogy rossz hangulatot kelt az öltözőben, olyan meggyőzőek és elterjedtek voltak, hogy eleinte aggódott egy kicsit. Phil azonban egyáltalán nem olyan volt, mint a híre, bár az igaznak bizonyult, hogy nagyon csendes fickó. Néhány öltözőben ez talán hátrányt jelentett, de a Pingvinek filozófiája az _élni és élni hagyni_ volt – és ebbe valószínűleg Sid és Flower egyesített furcsaságai is szerepet játszottak. Sid ezért mindig is nagyon hálás volt, de az elmúlt fél évben még jobban értékelte. Phil is épp ilyen _élni és élni hagyni_ fickónak tűnt. Siddel és Genóval is mindig udvariasan viselkedett, és nem a homofóbok távolságtartó udvariasságával, akik képtelenek voltak kartávolságon belül állni hozzájuk, hanem nyílt és őszinte tisztelettel, amiről Sid könnyen el tudta képzelni, hogy idővel igazi barátsággá váljon.

Mintha Phil is ugyanerre gondolt volna, azt mondta:

– Ha néha kicsit furcsa vagyok, az azért van, mert én ilyen furcsa fickó vagyok, és nem miattad vagy Geno miatt. Csak szeretném, ha ezt tudnád.

Phil, bár kerülte Sid pillantását, Sid kiismerte már annyira, hogy tudja, nem hazudik, csak egyszerűen így viselkedik, ha zavarban van, így kedvesen rámosolygott.

– Oké. Köszönöm, hogy elmondtad! – Elgondolkozott rajta, hogy Philt talán érdekelné, mi is járt az előbb a fejében, így elmondta neki: – Gyakorlatilag egy rakás furcsa alak vagyunk, úgyhogy szerintem pont illeni fogsz közénk.

Phil felnevetett.

– Lehet, hogy igazad van. – A sörösüvegét Sid üvegéhez koccintotta. – Kösz a meghívást! Jó parti volt.

– Örülök!

Közben kint a kertben Geno elvesztette a lefekvési idő kontra babzsák dobálás vitát Cully ellen, de nem tűnt miatta túl szomorúnak. Ollival és Beau-val viccelődtek, és hangos kacagása betöltötte az udvart. Estelle Flower vállára borulva aludt, és Vero, isten áldja meg, elkezdte összegyűjteni a kiürült üvegeket egy szemeteszsákba. Egy perc múlva Sid át fogja venni a helyét, ahogy az egy jó házigazdától elvárható, de most egy kicsit még nézte őket – a csapatát, az embereit – mélyen belélegezte a friss esti levegőt, és hagyta, hogy átjárja az elégedettség. Jó érzése volt az új szezonnal kapcsolatban. Nagyon jó érzése.


	7. Világbajnokság

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zsenya telefonjára üzenet érkezett. Szása írt: _Bárcsak itt lennél._

_Történik a 2015-ös jégkorong világbajnokság alatt, egy hónappal a Viharvertek után._

Kadar aznap hamarabb hazaengedte súlyzós edzésről. Miután hazaért, követte a köteléket: Sidet a médiaszobán találta, épp TV-t nézett. Hokimeccs ment. _A világbajnokság kell legyen,_ jött rá Zsenya. Amint belépett a helyiségbe, Sid felugrott – valószínűleg megérezte a jelenlétét – és a távirányító után kapott. Gyorsan kikapcsolta, és miközben a képernyő elsötétedett bűnbánó pillantást vetett Zsenyára.

– Nézheted, Sid – dorgálta meg kedvesen, majd a kanapéhoz ment, és lehajolt, hogy megcsókolja. – Gyere, én is nézem veled.

A köteléken át tisztán olvasható volt Sid aggodalma.

– Biztos, hogy…

– Oroszok játszanak? – kérdezte, miközben leült, aztán oldalra dőlt, és Sid combjára hajtotta a fejét.

– Nem – felelte Sid. – A Kanada-Finnország megy.

– Akkor igen. Biztos – mondta Zsenya határozottan. Fájt, ezt nem tagadhatta, de azért még képes volt idegösszeomlás nélkül végignézni egy nemzetközi mérkőzést. Ha Oroszország játszott volna, persze más lenne a helyzet, de egy kanadai-finnt minden további nélkül végig bír nézni. Esélyes, hogy még élvezni is fogja.

Sid visszakapcsolta a TV-t. Kezét Zsenya vállára tette, és ritmusosan simogatni kezdte. Andalító volt, és mivel amúgy sem különösebben érdekelte a meccs, amikor a szeme le-lecsukódott, nem küzdött ellene. Hamarosan azonban megrezzen a telefonja a zsebében: ez üzenetet jelentett valakitől, akiben Zsenya eléggé bízott, hogy megadja az új telefonszámát. Kinyitotta a szemét, és előkotorta a telefonját, hogy megnézhesse. Szása írt: _Bárcsak itt lennél._

Zsenya óvatosan a mellkasához szorította a telefont, és próbált egyenletesen lélegezni. Nem volt egyszerű. Amikor kiderült a kötelékük, Goncs azonnal a védelmére kelt, míg a többi orosz NHL-es vagy nyíltan kifejezte a viszolygását, vagy csendben hallgatott. Szása a második csoportba tartozott: a rájátszás teljes első köre alatt mereven ragaszkodott hozzá az interjúiban, hogy az angoltudása nem elégséges hozzá, hogy nyugodt lélekkel véleményt formálhasson Zsenya és Sid kapcsolatáról. Végül a csapat egyik rajongói blogja egy oroszul beszélő bloggernek adta a sajtóigazolványát, és amikor Szása előhúzta a „nem beszélni rendesen angol” kártyát, a nő megkérdezte:

– _És mi helyzet az orosz tudásával?_

Zsenya is látta a videót – napokig nem lehetett kikerülni.

Szása összevont szemmel a riporterre meredt, majd felsóhajtott, és oroszul azt felelte:

– _Az nagyon jó, de még az sem elég jó hozzá, hogy Malkinról beszéljek._

– _Elég jó lesz valaha?_ – kérdezte meg a blogger csendesen.

Szása pár másodpercig nézett valamit a kamera látóterén kívül – még a pocsék minőségű videón is egyértelmű volt az arcára kiülő ellentmondás. Lassan, mint aki minden szavát alaposan megfontolja, azt mondta:

– _Nem beszélhetek a politikáról, csak egy hokijátékos vagyok, nem az én dolgom, de annyit elmondhatok, hogy úgy gondolom, Jevgenyij Malkin jó ember. De ez pusztán a személyes véleményem._ – Elgondolkodva az ajkába harapott, aztán még hozzátette: – _Azt is elmondhatom, hogy a barátom; és még mindig a személyes érzéseimről beszélünk; és azt szeretném, ha a barátom boldog lenne. Mindenki szeretné, ha a barátai boldogok lennének, nem? Ezek egyszerű dolgok; ehhez elég jó az orosztudásom._

Aztán elfordult, de a blogger még gyorsan megkérdezte:

– _Gondolja, hogy Malkinnak játszania kellene az orosz csapatban?_

Szása visszafordult, és bosszús pillantást vettet rá.

– _Most komolyan azt akarja, hogy bajba kerüljek?_ – Az Orosz Jégkorong Szövetség egy héttel korábban jelentette be, hogy Zsenya soha többé nem képviselheti Oroszországot semmiféle nemzetközi versenyen.

– _Ez egy egyszerű hoki kérdés_ – érkezett a válasz, de a nő hangsúlyából érezhető volt, hogy ő is tudja, hogy ez koránt sem igaz.

– _Ha!_ – Szása a szemét forgatta, majd kihúzta a vállát, és mély levegőt vett. – _A keret kiválasztásáról természetesen nem nyilatkozhatok, én csak egy egyszerű játékos vagyok_ – mondta fakó hangon, de miután ezt egyértelművé tette a normál hangján folytatta: – _Annyit mondhatok csak, hogy többször játszottam vele az orosz csapatban, és mindig nagyon keményen harcolt értünk, rengeteg problémát okoz az ellenfélnek, már csak emiatt is jó, ha velünk van. De ismétlem, ez csak a személyes véleményem._ – Kezével megdörzsölte az arcát, úgy motyogta: – _És most hagyjon, mielőtt még jobban elásom magam._

Három órával a videó megjelenése után Goncs üzenetet küldött Zsenyának: _Ha nem baj, megadom Szásának az új számod._ Újabb három óra elteltével egy ismeretlen számról érkezett üzenet: _Elegem van, hogy az életed ennyivel érdekesebb az enyémnél. Bosszantó, hogy folyton rólad kell beszélnem, amikor magamról is beszélhetnék._ Zsenyának több okból is szörnyű volt a napja, de az üzenet megnevettette.

Aztán Sid megkérdezte, hogy ki kereste, kirántva Zsenyát a merengésből.

– Szása – felelte. 

_Bárcsak itt lennél,_ olvasta újra, és hirtelen a szívébe nyilallt valami. _Én is ezt kívánom,_ írta vissza, és még alig tette le, Szása ismét írt: _Örülök, hogy Crosby nincs itt._ Zsenya fújtatva felnevetett.

– Mit írt? – kérdezte Sid.

– Azt, hogy örülne, ha ott lennék, de annak is, hogy te nem vagy.

_Én is,_ válaszolta Zsenya.

Miután kiestek a rájátszásból, a kanadai szövetség meghívta Sidet a világbajnokság válogatottjába, mint ahogy Oroszország is meghívta Szását. Zsenya próbált erőt meríteni, és azt mondani Sidnek, hogy menjen nyugodtan, nélküle is jól meglesz pár hétig, de képtelen volt rá, és valószínűleg Sid sem hitt volna neki. Így aztán Sid maradt, amiért Zsenya végtelenül hálás volt. Nem tudta, mit tenne, ha Sid nem lenne mellette, nem ölelhetné át, nem csókolhatná meg, és nem simogathatná a haját, amikor rátör a sírás. Akkor csak Skype-on beszélhetnének, ami a jelenlegi, felzaklatott állapotában koránt sem lenne elég. Szüksége volt Sidre mindenestől, nem csak a hangjára.

– Mit mondtál neki? – kérdezte Sid enyhe, szürkés aggodalommal.

Zsenya úgy döntött, nem tetteti tovább, hogy figyel a meccsre: a hátára gördült, és felnézett Sidre.

– Ugyanazt – felelte lágyan. – Bár ott lehetnék. De ha itt vagyok, örülök, hogy velem vagy.

Sid gyengéd tekintettel és kis fél mosollyal nézte Zsenyát.

– Én is… én is. – Lehajolt, kérges tenyerébe vette Zsenya arcát, és megcsókolta. – Sehol sem lennék szívesebben – mormolta. Az orra Zsenya orrához ért, közelsége szinte teljesen kizárta a külvilágot. Itt, Sid szeretetébe beburkolva, Zsenya teljes bizonyossággal mondhatta ugyanezt. _Bár ott lehetnék._ A kívánság szinte égette, de ha csak egy helyen lehetett, ha választania kellett az országa és Sid szíve között, a válasz egyértelmű volt.

– Sehol nem lennék szívesebben – suttogta őszintén.


	8. Három ajándék

Az új szezonban hazai jégen fogadták először a Capitals-t, és Szása ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy utána találkozzanak. Ami azt illeti, olyannyira ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy a mérkőzés után a Pingvinek öltözője előtt ólálkodott, mintha attól tartana, hogy Zsenya megpróbál kibújni a meghívás elől.

– Megígértem, hogy találkozok veled – mondta Zsenya bosszúsan, miközben Szása berángatta egy oldalfolyosóra.

– Muszáj volt biztosra mennem – jelentette ki Szása, és egy titokzatosnak szánt pillantást vetett Zsenyára, de ettől inkább úgy nézett ki, mint akinek székrekedése van. – Három dolgot is át kell adnom neked – folytatta. – Egyet anyámtól, egyet tőlem, egyet pedig egy nőtől, akivel egy moszkvai bárban találkoztam.

Zsenya meglepetten felvonta a szemöldökét, de mivel jól nevelt volt, először azt kérdezte:

– Mit küldött édesanyád?

Szása egy hatalmas tupperware dobozt húzott elő a táskájából, és Zsenya kezébe nyomta.

– Varenikit küldött: világhírű, szeretettel készült szuperkaját. Ajánlom, hogy értékeljed!

Zsenya hálásan fogadta el a dobozt. Tudta, hogy nem lesz olyan fimon, mint az édesanyjáé – az lehetetlen lett volna – de volt annyi esze, hogy ezt ne mondja. Egy orosz ember számára nem létezett ennél sértőbb megjegyzés.

– Kérlek, mondd meg neki, hogy köszönöm! Biztos nagyon finom lesz.

– Crosbynak is adhatsz belőle – mondta Szása morcosan –, bár képtelen lesz felfogni, milyen fenséges eledelt is eszik.

– Ez nagyon kedves tőled – felelte Zsenya, próbálva visszafogni kikívánkozó mosolyát. – Már dolgozunk az ízlésén. De mit küldött nekem az a nő a bárból? – kérdezte, mert már nagyon fúrta az oldalát a kíváncsiság.

Nem igazán tudta, hogy mire számítson, de arra biztosan nem, hogy Szása majd előhúz a zsebéből egy borítékot. Zsenya feltépte, majd kinyitotta az összehajtogatott papírlapot: szinte letaglózta, amit látott. Okszana kézírása volt.

– Ksziuska – suttogta döbbenten.

A nő végül megfogadta a tanácsát, és megtette, amit kellett, hogy megvédje magát: két televízió interjút és egy magazin interjút is adott. Perszer végtelenül megdöbbent és undorodott Zsenya árulásától. Soha nem feltételezte volna, soha nem sejtette, de most, hogy tudja, már nyilvánvaló. Zsenya lanyha és hideg volt, nem egy igazi orosz férfi: „nem szeretek ilyen illetlen témákról beszélni” jelentette ki, „de soha nem tudott úgy kielégíteni, ahogy azt egy igazi férfinak kellene.”

Mindenki arra számított, hogy ezek a szavak mélyen megbántják majd Zsenyát, de inkább megmelengették a szívét – ez volt Okszana személyes üzenete, egy titkos megnyugtatás. Mert bármi is romlott el közöttük, bárhogy is megbántották egymást, amikor együtt voltak, az ágyban mindig boldoggá tudta tenni. Még akkor is, amikor alig bírtak egymáshoz szólni, a szexuális életük perzselő maradt, és ha az a része az interjúnak szemenszedett hazugság volt, akkor a többit sem kellett elhinnie. Nem mintha egyáltalán nem fájt volna – beleremegett, amikor azt mondta, hogy örül, hogy nem született közös gyerekük – de azért elviselte. Megértette, és örült neki, hogy nem rombolta le teljesen a lehetőségét, hogy a nő felépíthesse magának azt az életet Oroszországban, amire mindig is vágyott.

De hallani azóta nem hallott felőle. Se egy üzenet, se egy hívás, se egy e-mail, és emiatt őszintén aggódott. Aggódott a biztonságáért, de azért is, hátha a nő megharagudott rá, amiért veszélybe sodorta a választásával.

Finoman, óvatosan tartotta a levelet, mint egy értékes kincset, és olvasni kezdte.

_Úgy sajnálom Zsenya, hogy csak ezt az aljas, rosszindulatú szart hallod tőlem, de nem hívhatlak, e-mailt sem írhatok, és ha rendes levelet küldenék, azt is elolvasnák. Ilja lehallgató készülékeket talált a lakásunkban, azt mondja, biztosan figyelik a telefonjainkat és a számítógépeket is, és én hiszek neki. Már van tervem, hogyan juttassam ezt el hozzád, de nem gyakran tehetem meg; azt sem tudom, működni fog-e egyáltalán. Valószínűleg ez lesz évekig az utolsó alkalom, hogy hallasz felőlem, az igazi Okszanától. Amiket meg mondtam, szerintem ismersz annyira, hogy tudjad, egy szót sem gondoltam komolyan._

_Olyan nagyon szeretlek, és azt kívánom, bár melletted lehetnék, de most magamról és a családomról kell gondoskodnom. Tudom, hogy megértesz. Ha majd lecsendesedik a helyzet, újra találkozunk, megígérem, de ennél többet jelenleg nem merek megkockáztatni. Nagyon büszke vagyok rád. Jó vagy, méltó és erős. A legjobb, amit Oroszország csak adhat. Légy boldog, és ne merészelj elfelejteni._

_A te Ksziuskád_

_Ui.: Ha Crosby összetöri a szíved, szétlapítom, mint egy bogarat, amikor legközelebb Amerikában járok, mondd meg neki! Szó szerint ezt mondd! Gondoskodj róla, hogy tudja, igazat beszélek!_

Amikor Zsenya a levél végére ért, amikor egyszerre sírt és nevetett, és a szemeit úgy elhomályosították a könnycseppek, hogy alig látott valamit, Szása köré fonta a karjait, melegen és erősen átölelte, és azt suttogta:

– _Ezt_ pedig én adom neked. 

Akkor kezdett Zsenya igazán sírni.

Nem volt kiéhezve az érintésre, egyáltalán nem – ott volt számára Sidney, aki kedves volt, odaadó és mindig kimutatta a szeretetét. De azt nem vette észre, mennyire hiányzott neki ez a fajta baráti érintés, és mielőtt észbe kapott volna, hangosan zokogva remegett Szása karjai között. A srácok néha megölelték, de mindig teljes sportfelszerelésben, és az különben is együtt járt a játékkal. Goncs megtette volna, ha kéri, de Zsenya tudta, hogy nem egy ölelkezős típus.

És nem egyszerűen az érintésről volt szó, hanem arról, hogy ez egy sokatmondó érintés volt. Még akkor is, ha nem tudta volna kiolvasni Szásából – és így hogy a bőrük összeért tisztán ki tudta – ez az érintés akkor is azt mondta volna: _Nem félek tőled. Nem gondolom, hogy ragályos lennél. Nem vagy fertőzött. Még mindig a barátod vagyok._ Egyik-másik orosz játékos le sem ütközte többé – túlzottan undorodtak, vagy szimplán féltek a közelében lenni. És itt van Szása, aki átöleli egy nyilvános folyosón, ahol személyzet és játékosok egyaránt megláthatják – ahol akár riporterek is megláthatják. Szása támogatása életmentő volt az utóbbi rettenetes hónapokban, de a támogatása eddig távoli volt, és teljes mértékben szavakra koncentrálódott. A világot jelentette Zsenya számára már eddig is, de ez valami annál is több volt.

– Szása – pihegte Zsenya könnyektől fuldokolva, amikor sikerült egy kissé összeszednie magát. – Nem kellett volna…

– Csitt – mondta Szása kényelmesen. – Töröld meg az orrod, és elmesélem, hogyan szereztem meg a levelet, rendben?

– Igen, köszönöm – értett egyet Zsenya, aztán a ruhaujját feláldozta egy takonytörlésre: undorító volt, de szerencsére eleget keresett, hogy új ingeket vegyen.

– Jól van – mondta Szása lazítva a szorításán, de nem továbbra sem engedte el. – Szóval, épp egy klubban voltam, és táncoltam – kezdte a mesélést –, amikor ez az aprócska lány elkezdett kissé agresszívan nekem dörgölőzni, de hát ki vagyok én, hogy panaszkodjak. Egy perc múlva hátradőlt, és azt mondta, adni akar nekem valamit. Na, mármost, épp randiztam valakivel, és el is kezdtem mondani neki, mire jól megcsípte a karomat. Nem is akármilyen erősen – mondta Zsenyának sebzett tekintettel. Zsenya kigúnyolhatta volna, de pontosan tudta, milyen erősen tud csípni Okszana, úgyhogy együttérzőn elfintorodott.

– Aztán azt mondta ¬– „nem a puncimat, te hülye” – és odacsúsztatta a levelet – folytatta Szása. – Mondta, hogy Zsenyának küldi, és már majdnem megkérdeztem, melyik Zsenyának, amikor a fény megvilágította az arcát, és felismertem. – Felvont szemöldökkel Zsenyára nézett. – Láttam az egyik interjúját, és elhatároztam, hogy soha nem adok át neked semmit, ami olyan valakitől jön, aki képes ilyeneket mondani rólad, de kiolvashatta belőlem, mert azt mondta – „Kibonthatod és elolvashatod, hogy megbizonyosodj róla, hogy biztonságos, de soha nem bántanám. A dolgok nem mindig azok, aminek látszanak.” – Aztán odébb táncolt, és már el is tűnt. Az egész nagyon olajozottan zajlott, Zsenya. Őszintén, kicsit ijesztő nőszemély – emlékezett vissza lenyűgözötten. – Fogalmam sincs, hogy bírtad ilyen sokáig fenntartani az érdeklődését. Lényeg a lényeg, elolvastam a levelet, és elhoztam neked. 

– Igazán nem kellett volna az utolsó részletekig elmesélned, hogyan fogdostad meg az ex-barátnőmet – morogta Zsenya, de mindketten tudták, hogy hazudik. Szörnyen hiányzott neki Okszana, és minden apró információmorzsának örült. Meghatottan arra gondolt, hogy ez az egyik legoskszanásabb dolog, amit valaha hallott, és ha a nőnek igaza van, hosszú évekre az egyik legutolsó is. A gondolattól Zsenya tekintete újra elhomályosult. Lehajtotta a fejét, mire Szása ismét magához vonta, és megnyugtatóan susmorgott, míg Zsenya összeszedte magát.

– Menned kell, tudom – kezdte Zsenya kelletlenül: még nem akarta Szását elengedni.

Szása azonban megrázta a fejét.

– A csapat ma este haza utazik, de én engedélyt kaptam, hogy másik géppel menjek: majd csak holnap reggel indulok vissza. Szóval egész este kitüntetlek a társaságommal, Zsenya. Érezd magad megtisztelve!

Zsenyát még a Szása iránti hálája és szeretet sem tudta visszatartani, hogy ne vessen rá egy mogorva pillantást.

– Úgy teszek, mint aki ezt nem hallotta, mert kedvellek, és szeretném, ha ez így is maradna. Gyere haza velem és Siddel, és megkóstolhatjuk anyukád varenikijét, és csak… barátok lehetünk – mondta vállat vonva.

– Egész este angolul kell beszélnem, ugye? – panaszkodott Szása, de leengedte a pajzsait, hogy Zsenya tudja, nem gondolja komolyan.

Miközben a játékos parkoló felé tartottak Zsenya azt mondta:

– Oroszul tanítom Sidet, szóval… nem kell végig angolul beszélnünk, ha nem akarod.

Szása kajánul Zsenyára nézett.

– Mennyire szörnyű az akcentusa?

– Rettenetes – vallotta be Zsenya megrezzenve.

– De azért cukinak találod, mi?

Zsenya hallgatása felért egy vallomással.

– Na, ez a szerelem – mondta Szása nevetve.

Zsenya hirtelen megtorpant; Szása szavai visszhangoztak a fejében: _Na, ez a szerelem._ Mert ez volt az, amit Zsenya oly sok honfitársa képtelen volt megérteni: hogy amit Sid iránt érez, az szerelem: épp olyan igaz és valódi, mint amit ők éreznek a feleségeik és a férjeik iránt. Nem csupán egy szexuális perverzió vagy egy politikai állásfoglalás, hanem kitartó, szenvedélyes, önzetlen szerelem, ami a szerető legmélyebb lényéből fakad, és helyrehozhatatlan roncsolások nélkül nem téphető ki belőle. Ha a honfitársai elismerték volna, hogy amit Zsenya Sid iránt érez, az valódi szerelem, be kellett volna látniuk, hogy bizonyos értelemben hasonló hozzájuk – hogy hozzájuk hasonlóan érez – és ezt a hasonlatosságot legtöbbjük képtelen volt elviselni. De Szása könnyedén kimondta – mintha teljesen természetes lenne. _Ez a szerelem._ Szása nem félt Zsenyához hasonlatos lenni, nem félt önmagát felismerni benne. És ez… ez is szeretet volt.

Zsenya légzése ismét egyenetlenné vált, és érezte, hogy a szeme sarkában könnyek gyülekeznek.

– Szása – mondta tehetetlenül. – Nem tudom, hogyan… hogyan köszönhetném meg neked, Szása… én… – Szembe ment volna a kapcsolatuk ugratós jellegével, ha azt mondja neki, _én is szeretlek_ , pedig ezt gondolta.

– Csitt, no! – nyugtatta Szása könnyed hangon, és Zsenya válla köré vetette a karját, miközben a folyosón sétáltak. – Ha vörös szemmel és szipogva találkozunk a te Crosbyddal, még azt hiszi, hogy megríkattalak, Zsenya, és lehet, hogy pöttöm, de nagyon is ádáz tud lenni. – Kimért tekintetet vetve rá, még hozzátette: – Csak most jöttem rá, hogy pont ez az eseted.

Zsenya meglepetten nevetett fel – biztosra vette, hogy sem Sid, sem Okszana nem díjazná az összehasonlítást.

– Nincs több sírás – ígérte udvariasan, és ismét tisztára törölte az arcát. – Nem szeretném, ha félned kellene Sidtől – mondta a legjobb pókerarcával.

– Nem félek Crosbytól – fújtatott Szása. – Hogy is félhetnék, meg tudnám lapogatni a feje búbját.

Miközben egymást ugratva a parkoló felé sétáltak, Zsenya egy pillanatra megállt, és Szására nézett.

– Hé! – mondta csendesen. – Köszönöm! Mindhármat. Mindent.

Szása halványan elmosolyodott.

– Nem vagy egy könnyű barát – felelte hasonlóan csendesen –, de annál érdemesebb. És most – csapta össze a kezét –, irány Crosby, aztán a vareniki és talán egy kis vodka!

– Rendben – biccentett Zsenya, és felderült a szíve, ahogy elképzelte. – Igazán jó tervnek tűnik.


	9. A pingvincsalád

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Karácsonyi szokások a Crosby-Malkin családban._

A pingvinfigurás karácsonyfadíszeket Gretchentől kapták ajándékba a lányok első karácsonyára: két kis tejüveg pingvinfióka – az aljukra Gretchen előrelátóan egy Á és egy K betűt festett, hogy megelőzzön minden későbbi félreértést, hogy melyik kié – és két tejüveg felnőtt pingvin, amelyek nem igényelték a kezdőbetűket, így is könnyen meg lehetett különböztetni őket: egyik magas volt és vékony, a másik alacsonyabb… terebélyes hátsóval.

(– Azt hiszed, vicces vagy? – morogta Sid, amikor első alkalommal elővette a díszeket a dobozból, de Gretchen csak vigyorgott.

– Ugyan már, semmi szégyellnivaló nincs a nagy fenékben, Sid. 

Genónak természetesen rohadtul tetszett.)

Hat hónapos korukban, persze a lányok még nem érthették, mit is akarnak a díszek reprezentálni, de a második karácsonyukra teljesen beleszerettek a kis pingvincsaládba, és komoly szimbolikus jelentéssel ruházták fel. Ha pingvincsalád jól van, az ő családjukkal is minden rendben lesz, a lányok legalábbis valahogy így hitték. Minden évben, attól a pillanattól, ahogy a kirakatokban megjelentek a karácsonyi dekorációk, izgatottan nyaggatták Sidet és Genót: _Ugye, lesz fánk? Ugye, a pingvincsaládot is rátesszük? El ne felejtsd, apa, ez nagyon fontos!_ És Sid és Geno minden évben megnyugtatták őket: _Persze, hogy lesz fánk, persze, hogy rajt lesz a pingvincsalád is. Mindig rajta lesznek, rendben? Megígérem._

A lányok minden évben könyörögtek, hogy saját maguk akaszthassák fel a díszüket a fára, de Sid és Geno egészen mostanáig nemet mondott. A díszek törékenyek, és ha valamelyiknek baja esne, azt napokon – sőt, talán heteken át – tartó sírás követné. Így aztán a lányok szigorú felügyeletével Sid és Geno akasztotta fel a díszeket, elég magasra, hogy a lányok vagy a barátaik nehogy véletlenül nekiszaladjanak. De most már négy évesek voltak, és a motoros képességeik eleget fejlődtek hozzá, hogy meg merjék kockáztatni.

Ánya ment először, tágra nyílt, áhítatos tekintettel közelítette meg a pingvincsaládot rejtő dobozkát. Olyan óvatosan fogta meg az Á jelű pingvinfiókát, mintha igazi kismadarat tartana a kezében. Komoly odafigyeléssel az egyik erős ágra akasztotta, és elégedetten sóhajtott fel, ahogy hátralépve megszemlélte a végeredményt. Utána Kátya következett, és ha lehet még Ányánál is óvatosabb volt a saját pingvinjével. Olyan lassan járult a fához a dísszel, mint egy kis teknősbéka. Visszatartott lélegzettel, izgatottan az Ánya pingvinje melletti ágra akasztotta a sajátját, és csak akkor vett újra levegőt, miután a pingvin biztonságosan himbálózott a kiválasztott ágon.

– Te jössz, papa – suttogta komolyan, és hatalmas szemeket meresztett Genóra.

Geno csettintett a nyelvével, és elmosolyodott.

– Nem, Katyusa, mindig papa pingvin jön utoljára. Ezt papa és apa már réges-rég eldöntötték – kacsintott Sidre.

– Nem hinném, hogy ez a megállapodás a karácsonyfadíszekre is vonatkozna – dörmögte Sid jó kedélyűen, de azért kivette a saját pingvinjét a dobozból, és Kátyáé mellé akasztotta.

– Most már tényleg te jössz – mondta Genónak.

– Igen, most papa következik – értett egyet Geno. Bezárva a sort Ánya pingvinje mellé akasztotta a sajátját, – Geno, Ánya, Kátya, Sid – és elégedetten bólintott.

Kátya azonban láthatóan nem volt megelégedve.

– Nem papa, az nem a papa-pingvin helye.

Geno meglepetten pislogott Kátyára.

– Mi a baj Katyusa?

– A papa-pingvinnek az apa-pingvin mellett kell lenni, hogy csókolózhassanak – informálta Kátya tárgyilagosan.

Sid mellkasába hirtelen fájdalom nyilallt, és amikor Geno szemébe nézett, a saját érzéseit látta visszatükröződni bennük: meglepődés, öröm és mindenekfelett tehetetlen, ellenállhatatlan szeretet, amilyet Sid soha nem érzett, míg a lányokat a karjába nem vette a szülőszobában. Négy évesen már óvodába jártak, más gyerekekkel ismerkedtek, és amikor ezt a döntést meghozták, Sid tisztában volt vele, hogy hamarosan elkezdik majd magukba szívni, hogy van olyan, hogy normális család, ami egy apát és egy anyát jelent, nem pedig egy apát és egy papát. Ez elkerülhetetlen volt. Próbáltak olyan óvodát választani, ahol senki nem tanított szánt szándékkal ilyet a lányoknak, de ha egyszer úszni mégy, nem úszhatod meg, hogy vizes legyél – a víz mindenhol ott van körülötted. Genóval hónapok óta várták, mikor kérdezik majd meg a lányok, hogy az ő családjuk miért más – várták a kérdést, hogy valami baj van-e a családjukkal, hogy miért hiányzik belőle valaki. Előbb-utóbb valószínűleg eljön majd a nap. Sid készen állt a válaszokkal, és úgy vélte, eléggé sikerült megerősítenie magát, hogy ne fájjon túlságosan.

De ma este, itt az otthonukban, a karácsonyfájuk előtt az ő Katyusájának tökéletesen nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a papája és az apukája számára az a megfelelő hely, ha elég közel vannak, hogy csókolózhassanak. És Ánya is vele bólogatott teljes meggyőződéssel. Számukra ilyennek kellett lennie egy apának és egy papának. Így kellett szeretniük egymást, és természetesen igazuk volt.

– Igazad van, Katyusenka – mondta Geno rekedten. – Igazad van. Mindjárt kijavítom, rendben? – Azzal áttette a Geno pingvint a Sid pingvin mellé, és a lányokra nézett. – Jobb? – kérdezte ingatag mosollyal, és a szeme is gyanúsan csillogott, de Sid tudta, hogy nem fog sírni, mert azzal csak felzaklatná a lányokat.

– Igen – mondta Kátya láthatóan elégedetten. – Így már tökéletes.

– Igen – értett egyet Geno, majd letérdelt, és hevesen magához ölelte. – Okos kislány – motyogta homlokon csókolva a lányt. Ánya is bekapcsolódott az ölelésbe, végül Sid is csatlakozott hozzájuk, és két karjával átölelte az egész világot. Kátyának igaza van: így tökéletes.

Később, miután lefektették a lányokat, leérve a nappali lépcsőjén furcsa látvány fogadta: Geno a földön feküdt, kezét csípőre tette, a fejét és a vállát pedig a karácsonyfa alá dugta.

– Mit csinálsz? – kérdezte Sid vidáman, amikor leért a lépcsőn.

– Láttam a TV-ben, hogy emberek ezt csinálják. Szép. Gyere te is, Sid! – paskolta meg a szőnyeget maga mellett.

Sid nem látta okát, miért ne tenné, így aztán ő is a padlóra heveredett – a válla Geno vállához simult – és felnézett az ágak rengetegére. Látta maga fölött a fényeket: zöld, piros és ragyogó arany; és a karácsonyfadíszek meg megcsillantak az ágak között. Genónak igaza volt: szép. Békés.

Geno oldalba bökte, majd felfelé mutatott az ágak között.

– Innen látni a pingvincsaládot. Látod?

Sid hunyorítva követte Geno ujjának vonalát, és pihegve felnevetett, amikor észrevette az Á és K betűt és a felnőtt pingvinek körvonalát.

– Igen, látom. Nagyon szuper.

– Elég közel, hogy csókolózzanak – mondta Geno lágyan, és Sid felé fordította a fejét. – Mint mi. – Az arca gyengédsége még a fölöttük világító karácsonyfaégőket is túlragyogta. 

– Igen. – Sid visszamosolygott, és érezte, ahogy a korábbi öröm újra elárasztja. – Szerencsések.

– Mi vagyunk szerencsések – javította ki Geno az oldalára fordulva, és szorosan, erősen átölelte Sidet a karjaival.

Sid az ajkába harapott, aztán még szélesebben elmosolyodott.

– Igen – suttogta Genóhoz feszítve magát. – Szerencsések vagyunk. Szerencsések.

A csókjuk meleg volt és otthonos. Ahogy Kátya mondta: tökéletes.

– Szeretlek, G! – lehelte Sid Geno ajkai közé. – Boldog karácsonyt.

– Boldog karácsonyt, Sid! – suttogta vissza mosolyogva. – Én is szeretlek.


	10. „Mi a név?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Geno vagy Zsenya, az itt a kérdés._

– Hé, Genó? – szólalt meg Sid, miközben a másnapra szánt ruháit a hotelszoba használaton kívüli ágyára terítette. Geno már a takarók alatt feküdt a könyvolvasójával. – Szeretnéd, ha Zsenyának hívnálak?

Papíron olyan egyszerűnek tűnt kiejteni, de Sid elpirult, amikor meghallotta, mennyire máshogy hangzik az ő szájából, mint Goncstól vagy Ovecskintől.

Geno értetlenül nézett rá.

– Ne! – felelte szimplán. – Hívj Genónak. Az jó.

Sid rágcsálta egy darabig az alsó ajkát, majd azt mondta:

– Ovecskin Zsenyának hív. – Ráadásul tegnap jól ki is verte őket, talán ezért is volt Sid bosszús egy kicsit. 

– Igen – értett egyet Zsenya mosolyogva. – Először is, Szása tudja, hogyan kell kiejteni. – Sid savanyú ábrázatára Geno kedvesen felnevetett. – Másodszor, Szása évek óta így hív, tőle ez a normális. Tudod, ha Genónak hívna, azt hinném, beverte a fejét.

– Értem. – Sid befejezte a ruhái előkészítését, és az ágy szélére ült Geno térde mellé. Amit Geno mondott, logikus volt, de Sid tudta, mennyire fontos, hogy az emberek a megfelelő néven szólítsanak. Nem szerette volna egy olyan néven szólítani Genót, amiről az úgy érzi: _ez nem én vagyok._ – Megtanulhatnám, hogyan kell kimondani – ajánlotta. Egész biztos volt benne, hogy sikerülne. Goncs segíthetne neki.

– Megtanulhatnád – értett egyet Geno –, de tíz éven keresztül mindig Genónak hívtál. Mikor megnyertük a kupát, Genónak hívtál. Mikor kezdő, bébi NHL játékos voltam, és beléd szerettem – Sidre kacsintott, mire Sid érezte, hogy elpirul –, Genónak hívtál. Mikor tíz éven keresztül kivertem magamnak, és arra gondolta, hogy a nevemet mondod, amikor hozzád érek, a fejemben mindig azt mondtad: _Óh, Geno!_ – nyögte színpadiasan. Sid erre még pirosabb lett, amitől Geno csak úgy ragyogott, amikor arcon csókolta.

– Szóval… tényleg szereted? – kérdezte Sid meg még egyszer utoljára, hogy teljesen biztosra menjen.

Geno bólintott, és hozzá hajolt egy újabb csókra.

– Ígérem, szeretem. Sid olyan sokféleképpen tudja mondani a nevem. Egész nyelve van Genókból: boldog, dühös, szexi, izgatott. Ha többé nem hívsz Genónak, hiányozni fog – fejezte be lágyan.

Sid szíve csak úgy dübörgött a mellkasában, és majd szétvetette a szerelem.

– Geno! – kezdte tehetetlenül, és fogalma sem volt, hogyan folytassa.

– Igen – mondta Geno, és a szeme mosolygott. – Épp így.


	11. Phjongcsang

_Körülbelül két évvel a Viharvertek után._

Épp vacsoráztak, amikor Sid hirtelen kibökte:

– Ma felhívott a Kanadai Jégkorong Szövetség. Megvan a phjongcsangi olimpiai edzőtábor menetrendje.

Zsenya elnyomta magában a féltékenységét.

– Olyan öregembereket is meghívnak, mint Sidney Crosby? – viccelődött halványan, Sid azonban nem mosolygott.

– Vissza fogom utasítani.

Zsenya eddig úgy gondolta, tisztában van a visszautasít szó jelentésével, de nyilvánvalóan cserben hagyta az angoltudása.

– Visszautasítani?

– Nemet mondok. Nem fogok játszani.

Zsenya döbbent tekintete láttán Sid megkeményítette az állát.

– Nem tisztességes – mondta. – Nem tisztességes, hogy én játszok, te meg nem. Ezért nemet mondok. Különben sincs rám szükségük.

Zsenya szóhoz sem jutott. Sokkos állapotban nézte Sidet, aki céltudatosan lapátolta a szájába a kifőtt tésztát. Lassan aztán mégis csak visszatért a hangja.

– Hülye vagy, Sid – mondta őszintén.

Sid keze megállt a levegőben. Zsenya érezte a fájdalom villanását a köteléken át.

– Huh, de kedves vagy, G.

Zsenya bosszúsan felhorkant.

– Tudom, hogy kedves akarsz lenni, Sid, de túl kicsiben gondolkodsz: csak te és én, mi tisztességes velünk. Gondolj nagyban, Sid – sürgette előre dőlve az asztal felett. – Gondolj arra, milyen boldoggá teszed az orosz hoki szövetséget. Nem kell a legjobb kanadai játékos ellen játszaniuk. Nyernek, Sid, ha megteszed. Nem úgy értem, hogy érmet, bár az is sokkal könnyebb lesz nélküled, hanem megnyernek egy nagy csatát. Egy fontos csatát.

Zsenya egy lélegzetvételnyi szünetet tartott. Látta Siden, hogy figyel, de még nem sikerült meggyőznie teljesen. Magabiztos hangon folytatta: 

– Ha megteszed, minden meleg hokijátékost sikerül elüldözniük az olimpiáról. Elérik, hogy azt tedd, amit ők akarnak – mondta mély hangon, és ha őszinte volt magához, ettől volt a legdühösebb: hogy Sid a hatalmukba kerülhet. – Majd azt mondják oroszoknak: nézzétek, a meleg játékos gyenge, azt teszi, amit mondunk. Nem tud a szeretője nélkül játszani. Még a következő Gretzky, az aranygólt szerző kanadai sztár is azt teszi, amit mi akarunk.

Zsenyának még lett volna mondanivalója, de nem bírta folytatni: a szeme égett, a torka elszorult. Lehúzott egy pohár vizet, de az sem segített. Képtelen volt Sidre nézni. Hallotta, hogy Sid nagyot sóhajt, aztán meghallotta a hangját is, amint hevesen azt mondja:

– Leszarom az Orosz Jégkorong Szövetséget. Leszarom, hogy mit mondanak rólam. Egyedül te számítasz. És ha az olimpiai szereplésem fájdalmat okoz neked és boldogtalanná tesz, akkor felőlem Oroszország nemzeti ünnepet is tarthat, akkor sem fogok játszani. – Mikor kissé lenyugodott, még hozzátette: – Nem fogom tudni, hogy igazat mondasz-e, ezért nagyon kérlek, ne hazudj. Kérlek, mondd el az igazat! Szeretnéd, ha játszanék?

– Persze, hogy szeretném – mondta Zsenya meglepően könnyedén. A gondolat, hogy Sid játszhat, ő viszont nem, fájt egy kicsit, de nem annyira, mint az, hogy Szása ott lehet, vagy bárki nála rosszabb a KHL-ből, aki majd átveszi a helyét. Rossz érzés volt kimaradni, de Sid szereplésétől függetlenül így fog érezni.– Veled megyek – tette még hozzá –, és drukkolok neked, ahogy egy jó társnak illik.

Sid elpirult, és a köteléken át öröm és zavar keveréke árasztotta el Zsenyát.

– Nem kell ezt tenned.

– Szeretném – mondta Zsenya lágyan. Ezt választotta: hogy mindig Sid csapatát erősíti a többiekkel szemben. Jó érzéssel töltötte el a gondolat, hogy ilyenképpen is kimutassa a lojalitását; a nézőtéren, a kamerák előtt. Nem fogja felvenni Sid kanadai mezét, nem akart táptalajt adni az őt árulónak kikiáltó hangoknak, akik azzal vádolták, hogy Kanadát választotta Oroszországgal szemben – a döntésének az égvilágon semmi köze nem volt Kanadához – de felveszi majd a Pingvin mezét, és mindenkinél hangosabban fogja kiabálni Sid nevét a lelátóról.

Sid hallgatott. Szirupos tétovázás áradt belőle.

– Sid? – bíztatta Zsenya.

– Amikor felhívtak – mondta kerülve Zsenya pillantását –, megkérdezték tőlem, hogy szerintem lenne-e kedved a kanadai csapatban játszani most, hogy megkaptad az állampolgárságot.

– Nem – vágta rá Zsenya háborgó gyomorral. – Nem. – Azt sem tudta elképzelni, hogy felvegye a kanadai mezt, nem hogy még korcsolyázzon is benne. Oroszország száműzheti, kitoloncolhatja, megalázhatja, magára hagyhatja, de ettől az elutasítástól ő még nem fog megváltozni. A szíve most is orosz szív, még mindig Oroszországhoz tartozik, hiába lett közben Sidé is, ez soha nem fog megváltozni. Képtelen lenne bármelyiküknek hátat fordítani.

– Igen – vágott Zsenya gondolataiba Sid –, én is ugyanezt mondtam nekik, hogy szerintem nem. – Egy féloldalas, aggódó mosolyt vetett Zsenyára. – De azt hiszem, mindkettőnknek jobb, ha hagyom, hogy magad döntsél, mintha én próbálok dönteni helyetted. El akartam mondani, hogy lehetőséged legyen dönteni… – Az ajkába harapott, aztán félénken így folytatta: – Bocsáss meg, lehet, hogy jobban örültél volna neki, ha egy szót sem szólok…

– Ne! Jó, hogy elmondtad – bólintott Zsenya határozottan, mert ebben Sidnek teljesen igaza volt. A kapcsolatuk csak így működhet. – Köszönöm, Sid, hogy elmondtad, és hogy nemet mondtál a nevemben Kanadának, hogy nekem ne kelljen.

Az idegesség lassan elcsitult a kötelékben, és Sid mosolya felerősödött.

– Szívesen.

Aztán Zsenyának még eszébe jutott valami, és összevont szemmel Sidre meredt.

– És legközelebb emlékezz erre akkor is, mielőtt úgy döntesz, hogy nem akarom, hogy _te_ játsszál, rendben?

Sid összerezzent.

– Rendben. Igazad van. De legalább elmondtam, mielőtt valami ostobaságot tettem volna.

– Igen – értett egyet Zsenya rosszallóan összevont ajakkal. – Hogy Sidney Crosby ne játsszon a kanadaiaknál! Legnagyobb ostobaság.

– Nem – felelte Sid elkapva Zsenya pillantását. – Hogy Jevgenyij Malkin nem játszik az oroszoknál, az a legnagyobb ostobaság. – A fájdalom és a harag szürke szálai olyan mélyen gyökereztek Sidben, hogy Zsenya nem bírt a mélyükre látni, de Sid hangja és a pillantása magabiztos volt.

Zsenyának nem voltak szavai a saját fájdalmára. Már két év eltelt, de még mindig képtelen volt beszélni a hazája elutasításáról. Nem tudott beszélni se Siddel, se a szüleivel, még Gonccsal és Szásával sem. Nem hitte, hogy léteznek szavak ennek a veszteségnek a leírására: elveszített egy jövőt, egy otthon, egy nyelvet, egy identitást és sok-sok szeretett barátot. Így, szavak nélkül csak annyit tehetett, hogy kinyújtotta a kezét; és Sid elfogadta. Ez elég volt. Fájt, de legalább ez az övé. Sid az övé, és nem bánt meg semmit.


	12. Tiszteletteljes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Sid egy szörnyeteget alkotott a lehető legjobb értelemben._

Sid nem szégyellte bevallani, hogy eleinte nem volt valami jó ebben az egész baszás dologban – mármint igényelt egy kis időt, míg kitapasztalta, hogyan is működik a Sid farka és Geno prosztatája kérdés. De dolgozott rajta, és egyre jobb lett benne. És amikor ez megtörtént, Geno elég…

Nézd, Sid igazán nem akarta azt mondani, hogy Geno feslett vagy szemérmetlen lett volna – az nagyon udvariatlan lenne – de elég… mondjuk úgy, lelkes lett. Mármint még lelkesebb, mint általában, ha a szexről volt szó. Ha Sid farkát a fenekében tudhatta _hihetetlenül_ lelkessé vált, és kívánta ahány pozícióban, ahány helyen, ahányszor egy nap csak bírta.

Nem mintha Sid panaszkodott volna emiatt. Egy cseppet sem. Sőt eszeveszetten örült neki. Imádott arra hazaérni, hogy Geno a nappali lépcsőjén térdel, és sokatmondó pillantásokat vet rá a válla felett.

– Olyan _sokáig_ várattál – mondta, és letolta a nadrágját, szégyenkezés nélkül megmutatva a fenekét.

Sid talán ha negyvenöt percig volt távol.

– Olyan sokáig várattál, hogy elkezdtem nélküled – tette még hozzá. Aztán a kezével hátra nyúlt, széthúzta a farpofáit, hogy Sid láthassa – Te jóságos isten! – a síkosítótól csillogó bejáratát. – Készen állok, Sid! – mondta várakozó pillantással.

Sid alig bírt talpon maradni, miután az összes vér egy pillanat alatt futott ki a fejéből, és szinte lehetetlennek tűnt, hogy három egész lépés távolságra legyen tőle, amikor Geno kitárulkozva, félmeztelenül, éhesen és… – na, jó, feladja – szemérmetlenül várt rá. Persze ízlésesen szemérmetlenül. Gyönyörűen szemérmetlenül. Tiszteletteljesen szemérmetlenül.

 _Jézus, Mária, fogd már be, és menj oda hozzá,_ kiabálta egy hang a fejében, ami nem meglepő módon meglehetősen hasonlított Genóhoz.

– Jó, oké… megyek… – Sid a cipzárjával szerencsétlenkedve a lépcsőhöz botladozott, és beborította Genót a testével. Eddig észre sem vette, hogy mennyire élvezi, hogy ő teljes ruházatban van míg Geno szinte teljesen meztelen alatta, de úgy tűnt ez van. Fergeteges volt.

– Van nálad síkosító? – nyögte összeszedetlenül.

– Igen – felelte Geno, és a kezébe nyomta a tubust. – De _siess_ , akarlak. Most.

– Óh, basszus, igen… – Sidnek még volt annyi lélekjelenléte, hogy meggyőződjön róla, hogy a farka eléggé nedves, Geno pedig eléggé ellazult, de amint tövig benne volt, belélegezte az illatát és a kezébe fogta a farkát, az érzéseken kívül semmi másnak nem maradt hely a fejében.

Mikor végeztek, Sid kifulladva feküdt a lépcsőn, és a plafont bámulta.

– Szerintem a jégkrém elolvadt – gyöszörögte. – Meg le is ejtettem a táskát, úgyhogy… biztos a tojások is összetörtek.

Érezte, hogy Geno megvonja a vállát.

– Vegyél új tojást – mondta józanul, és a tekintete hirtelen felragyogott. – Mikor visszajössz, megint csinálhatjuk.

– Óh, istenem! – nyögte Sid elhalóan.


	13. Aljosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Nem tudta, mit vár ettől a találkozótól – még abban sem volt biztos, kivel is fog találkozni. Az emberek változnak. Zsenya is megváltozott az elmúlt tizenkét év alatt. Ekkor a kávézó ajtaja kinyílt, egy karcsú, szőke férfi lépett be, és Zsenya lélegzete elakadt. – Aljosa! – szólt utána, mire a férfi visszafordult. Ahogy meglátta Zsenyát, elmosolyodott._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tinédzserek közti konszenzuális szexuális kapcsolatról való beszéd. Minden dialógus oroszul hangzik el.

Zsenya idegesen kortyolgatta a kávéját, miközben a kávézóba betérő embereket vizslatta. A vevőkör egy átlagos New York-i kávézó klientúrájának tűnt, bár egy kicsit talán fiatalabb volt; és meglehetősen kevés volt köztük az öltönyös, tekintve, hogy jobbára a közeli egyetemi tömegeket szolgálta ki. Nem tudta, mit vár ettől a találkozótól – még abban sem volt biztos, kivel is fog találkozni. Az emberek változnak. Zsenya is megváltozott az elmúlt tizenkét év alatt.

Ekkor a kávézó ajtaja kinyílt, egy karcsú, szőke férfi lépett be, és Zsenya lélegzete elakadt.

– Aljosa! – szólt utána, mire a férfi visszafordult. Ahogy meglátta Zsenyát, elmosolyodott.

– Helló, Zsenya! – köszönt, miközben leült az asztalhoz. – Rég találkoztunk.

– Rég bizony – értette egyet Zsenya. Kapott pár képet Aljosáról – a magánnyomozó, akit felbérelt, hogy megtalálja, nagyon alapos volt – de egészen más volt végre személyesen látni. Aljosa nem lett olyan szép, mint arca tinédzserkori bája ígérte – a fülei kicsit jobban elálltak, mint régen, és a bőre sem volt olyan tiszta – de így is jóképű férfi vált belőle, és a mosolya épp olyan gyönyörű volt, amilyenre Zsenya emlékezett.

– Szeretnél rendelni valamit? – kérdezte Zsenya.

Aljosa továbbra is mosolyogva megrázta a fejét.

– Törzsvendég vagyok. Tudják, mit kérek. – Enyhén hátradőlt a székben, és alaposan megszemlélte Zsenyát. – Nagyon meglepődtem, amikor hallottam felőled. Miért kerestél meg?

Zsenya idegesen vállat vont.

– Több okból is. Főként, mert aggódtam, és szerettem volna tudni, hogy jól vagy. Korábban azt hittem, tudom, milyen szörnyű otthon a helyzet, de… nem tudtam. – Hallotta, hogy a hangja érdessé vált a végén. Mire befejezte, Aljosa meleg tekintettel nézett rá. 

– Ez nagyon kedves – mondta finoman –, de én jól vagyok. Nem tudom, a magánnyomozó miket mondott el rólam…

– Csak pár unalmas dolgot – vágta rá Zsenya. – Szívesebben hallanám tőled.

– Hát – helyezkedett még hátrébb a székben Aljosa elgondolkozva, aztán fújtatva felnevetett, és egy kurta mosollyal azt mondta –, érdekes módon az életem nagy visszatérő témája az, hogy Jevgenyij Malkin újra és újra túltesz rajtam.

– Hogy érted? – kérdezte pislogva Zsenya, hisz egyetlen olyan esetre sem emlékezett, amikor valamiben jobb lett volna Aljosánál.

Aljosa mosolya gyászos nevetésbe fordult.

– Amikor tizenkilenc éves voltam, a szüleimet is meglepve bejelentettem, hogy felvettek egy neves amerikai egyetemre, és az ősszel megkezdem a tanulmányaimat. Magnyitogorszkból senki nem járt Amerikában iskolába, senki, és egy teljes hétig rólam beszélt az egész környék. Aztán egy héttel később te eltűntél a finnországi edzőtáborból, és többé senkit nem érdekelt Alekszej Markov és az ő híres-neves egyeteme. Köszönöm szépen, Zsenya – mondta megjátszott bosszúsággal, mire Zsenya felnevetett.

– Ezek szerint pocsék az időzítésem. – Kíváncsi volt rá, vajon mi hozta Aljosát Amerikába, és most hogy tudta, teljesen le volt nyűgözve. Zsenyára büszkék voltak a szülei, és büszkék voltak a karrierjére is, de tisztában volt vele, hogy nagyon szerették volna, ha elvégez egy rendes iskolát. Az anyja nem egyszer, nem kétszer emlegette Szása diplomáját az évek folyamán.

– Fogalmad sincs mennyire – felelte Aljosa szárazon. A pincér egy bögre habos valamit hozott neki, Aljosa megköszönte, és fizetett. – Aztán tavaly – nézett Zsenyára gyengéden –, végre elmondtam a családomnak, hogy meleg vagyok, és összeházasodunk a párommal, Joaquinnal. – Ízesen, érzékien ejtette ki a férje nevét egy év házasság után is.

– Szereted kimondani a nevét – bökte ki Zsenya.

Aljosa mosolya lággyá és bensőségessé vált.

– Igen, szeretem – sóhajtotta. – Arra számítottam, hogy ez lesz majd a nagy botrány a környéken – „hozzá ment egy férfihoz, ráadásul feketéhez” – és akkor két napra rá mindenki rájött, hogy Magnyitogorszk szeretett fia, Sidney Crosby kötéstársa, és onnantól az ég egy adta világon senki nem foglalkozott velem. Hogy neked mindig túl kell szárnyalnod engem, Zsenya! – feddte meg csillogó szemmel. 

– Bár ne tettem volna – mondta Zsenya gombóccal a torkában. Az idő enyhítette a sebeit, de még csak halványan látta a humort Aljosa történetében.

– Tudom – értett egyet Aljosa gyengéden. – Tudom, Zsenya.

– Voltál azóta otthon? – kérdezte. Ő maga nem ment haza, de a helyzete is más volt: híres emberként könnyen felismerhető célpont volt.

– Nem. Öt éve nem voltam. Az óta, hogy randizni kezdtem Joaquinnal. – Aljosa Zsenya szemébe nézve bevallotta: – Nem hiányzik.

Ez fájt. Bár semmi köze nem volt Zsenyához vagy az életéhez, fájt rá gondolni, hogy valaki elszenvedte ugyanazokat a veszteségeket, mint ő, és nem hiányzik neki egyáltalán – hogy a dolgok, amik az ő számára oly kedvesek, ilyen könnyedén félretolhatóak, amikor Aljosának lett volna lehetősége a megőrzésükre, ha úgy akarja.

Aljosa kiolvashatta Zsenya fájdalmát, mert a tekintete ellágyult, és a hangja különösen gyengéden csengett.

– Mások vagyunk, Zsenya. Én soha nem akartam visszamenni. Azért jötten Amerikába, hogy onnan elmenekülhessek. A kapcsolatom a szüleimmel sosem volt valami szoros. Nem akartam orosz életet élni.

– Én igen – nyögte Zsenya égő szemmel. Maga sem tudta, képes lesz-e valaha letenni a gyászát, vagy most már örökké cipelni fogja magával – az otthon és a régi élete elvesztése felett érzett fájdalom még úgy is élesen lüktetett, hogy tudta milyen sokat nyert.

– Óh, Zsenya! – Aljosa az asztal túloldalára húzta a székét, és átölel Zsenyát. – Tudom. Tudom. – Miközben Zsenya próbálta összeszedni magát, Aljosa mély hangon azt mondta: – Amikor ide jártam iskolába, néha elcsíptem egy-egy meccsedet a TV-ben, és akárhányszor megláttam a neved a mezeden, mindig nagyon büszke voltam rád. Azt gondoltam, ez a barátom, Zsenya.

– Aljosa! – lehelte Zsenya megilletődötten. Aljosa büszke volt a sikereire mindazok után, ahogy Zsenya bánt vele? Aljosa még mindig _barátként_ tekintett rá?

Bármit is olvasott benne Aljosa, nem reagált rá – csak beszélt tovább, mintha attól tartana elillan a bátorsága, mielőtt kimondja a szavakat.

– Aztán tavaly, amikor a képedbe nyomták a kamerákat, és azokat a rettenetes kérdéseket kérdezték tőled, és te soha, egyszer sem hátráltál meg, egyszer sem hagytad, hogy azt mondják, valami baj van veled, vagy azzal, ahogy szereted őt – Aljosa hangja halk volt és érzelmektől átitatott –, akkor megint azt gondoltam, ez a barátom, Zsenya. És bármilyen büszke is voltam rád korábban, az semmi sem volt ahhoz képest, amit akkor éreztem.

– Hogy lehetsz büszke rám? – kérdezte Zsenya rekedten, mereven az asztalt bámulva. – Azok után, ahogy bántam veled… gyűlölnöd kellene.

– Gyűlölni? – Zsenya érezte, hogy Aljosa őszintén megrökönyödött. – Miért gyűlölnélek, Zsenya? És mit értesz azon, hogy „azok után, ahogy bántál velem”?

– Mikor fiatalok voltunk – motyogta Zsenya szándékosan halk hangon, mert bár nem volt nagy a valószínűsége, hogy bárki megérti őket, szeretett volna biztosra menni. – Engedtem, hogy megérints, hogy kielégíts, és még csak meg sem csókoltalak… nem voltam kedves veled, nem mutattalak be a szüleimnek, vagy…

Aljosa szemöldöke a homlokára szaladt.

– Bemutatni a szüleidnek? – ismételte hitetlenkedve. – Zsenya, mi… te most azért kérsz bocsánatot, mert nem jártál velem?

– Igen – felelte mélységesen szégyenkezve. – Megérdemelted volna, hogy… valaki megfogja a kezed, egyenlőként bánjon veled, felvállaljon…

– Óh, Zsenya! – sóhajtotta Aljosa megpaskolva Zsenya hátát, aztán leengedte a pajzsait. Zsenya nem látott benne mást, mint szeretetteljes bosszankodást és egy kevéske megbánást. – Olyan ostoba fiú tudtál lenni néha, és úgy tűnik, most hogy felnőttél, néha ugyanolyan ostoba férfi vagy. Kértem valaha, hogy mutass be a szüleidnek, vagy kézen fogva parádézz velem Magnyitogorszkban? Nem – csóválta meg a fejét –, akkor sem hagytam volna, ha megpróbálod. Az isten szerelmére, egészen tavalyig, még a szüleimnek sem mondtam el.

Zsenya azonban nem akarta ilyen könnyen megúszni a dolgot.

– Mégis… akkoriban azt gondoltam, jobb vagyok, mint te – mondta keserűen. – És nem hiszem, hogy ezt próbáltam volna titkolni, és ez helytelen volt. – Nagy levegőt véve kényszerítette magát, hogy Aljosa szemébe nézzen. – Ha nem bántottalak, az csak a szerencsének köszönhető, vagy annak, hogy erős voltál, de biztos nem annak, hogy óvatos lettem volna veled – fejezte be Zsenya suttogva. – Mint ahogy kellett volna.

Aljosa egy percig némán, elgondolkozva nézte Zsenyát.

– Van igazság abban, amit mondasz. Ha ez azt jelenti, hogy ma már jobban tudod – és úgy látom, jobban tudod – akkor csak ez számít.

Zsenya bólintott. Lenézett a csészéjére: a kávéja fele még megvolt, de valószínűleg rég kihűlt már.

– Nem te voltál az első – mondta Aljosa furcsa, távoli hangon, ami a szülővárosuk megkeményedett arcaira emlékeztette. Amikor Zsenya felnézett, Aljosa könyörtelen pillantással figyelte. – De te voltál az egyetlen, aki a barátom maradt, az egyetlen, aki hajlandó volt nyilvánosan együtt mutatkozni velem: a buzival, aki leszopta – mondta keményen, továbbra sem engedve el Zsenya tekintetét. – Téged érdekelt egyedül, hogy elélvezek-e, te voltál az egyetlen, aki megérintett viszonzásul. És ha rosszul érzed magad amiatt, hogy sosem csókoltál meg, lelked rajta, de annyit elmondhatok, hogy te voltál az egyetlen, aki szeretett volna. És én mindig tudtam, hogy szeretnéd – mondta, és a tekintete megtelt meleg vidámsággal. A vonásai ellágyultak, és hirtelen sokkal fiatalabbnak, sokkal amerikaiabbnak tűnt.

– Azt mondod, átlátszó voltam? – Visszatekintve ez ijesztő volt, de nem lepődött meg különösebben. Lassan megtanulta, hogy képtelen csendesen szeretni.

Aljosa egyetértőn elmosolyodott.

– Óh, istenem, de mennyire. Iszonyúan átlátszó voltál. Ha a megbocsátásomat keresed, a tiéd. Nagyon régóta a tiéd – mondta kedvesen.

Zsenya elkapta a tekintetét, kezét szorosan a csészéje köré fonta.

– Köszönöm! – suttogta.

Azután más dolgokról beszélgettek: Aljosa munkájáról, az esküvőjéről, Zsenya családjáról. Nagyon kellemes volt, Zsenyának azonban mennie kellett.

– Este meccsünk van… – magyarázta.

– Tudom – felelte Aljosa felvont szemöldökkel. – Nekünk is van jegyünk.

– Óh! – Zsenya próbált nem túl elégedett képet vágni.

– És igen – forgatta a szemét Aljosa –, Joaquin is és én is Malkin mezben leszünk. Úgyhogy nehogy lejárass minket!

– Még gólt is lövök nektek – ígérte.

– És maradjunk kapcsolatban – kérte Aljosa komolyan. – Rendben?

– Örülnék neki – bólintott Zsenya.

A meccs után üzenetet kapott Aljosától. _Március 23-án az Islanders ellen játszatok. Mit szólnál egy vacsorához? Mondj igent, és hozd Sidneyt is._

 _Oké,_ írt vissza Zsenya boldogan.


	14. A fotó

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Évek múlva ez lesz az első számú fotó a Sports Illustrated „Az Évtized Legikonikusabb Sportfotográfiái” listáján, holott majdnem meg sem történt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Történik a 2015-16-os szezon végén, körülbelül egy évvel a Viharvertek után.
> 
> A jobb megértéshez ajánlott az „Egy nagyon zárkózott ember” elolvasása.

Évek múlva ez lesz az első számú fotó a Sports Illustrated „Az Évtized Legikonikusabb Sportfotográfiái” listáján, holott majdnem meg sem történt. 

Amikor Sid végre felemelte a kupát, csak úgy izzott benne az öröm; ragyogó és részegítő lángjai szinte felperzselték, az érzés minden más gondolatot elnyomott a fejében. A kapitányi felelősségtudat végül mégis visszavette az irányítást, és újra a kötelességeire összpontosított. A srácok felé korcsolyázott, és elkiáltotta magát:

– Dales!

Előre tervezgetni rossz ómen – mindig balszerencsét hozott, de amikor hallotta, hogy Dales arról beszél, mennyire szeretné látni az édesanyja, ahogy felemeli a kupát, Sid tudta, ez a helyes döntés. Ám amikor a nevét kiabálva felé korcsolyázott, a másik nevetve azt mondta:

– Ne légy hülye, Sid!

Aztán kisebb tülekedés támadt a pingvintömegben, és hirtelen Geno állt előtte. Sid alig bírt ránézni – az arcáról sütő boldogság úgy vakított, mint a napsugár. _Együtt_ nyerték, gondolta Sid elérzékenyülve, és így még sokkal többet jelentett. Rendben… a legutóbbit is együtt nyerték, de nem _együtt_ -együtt… 

Dales közvetlenül Sid mellett állt, és finoman Geno felé tolta.

– Gyerünk, ember – mondta lágyan Sidnek. – Anyám annak is nagyon fog örülni, ha harmadikként emelem fel.

Sid tudta, mi helyes, és Dales-nek adni a kupát igenis helyes döntés lett volna, de ez is helyes volt. Most, hogy a pillanat itt volt előtte, biztosan érezte. Így aztán magasan a feje fölé emelte, és Genónak ajánlotta, aki ragyogó tekintettel nézett le rá. Leengedte a pajzsait, és amilyen hangosan csak tudta, azt gondolta: _Engedd, hogy neked adjam. Engedd, hogy osztozzunk ezen a pillanaton most és mindörökké._ És amikor Geno lehajolt, hogy elvegye tőle, Sid felé nyújtózott, és szájon csókolta. Életében először csókolta meg Genót a kamerák előtt.

Ez volt a kép, ami a másnap reggeli újságok címlapján díszelgett – a kép, amit majd dicsérnek és kritizálnak, ünnepelnek és kiparodizálnak, a kép, ami tetoválások, és iskolai öltözőszekrények visszatérő motívumává válik, és ami felkerül a „Tíz pillanat, ami örökre megváltoztatta a sport világát” listára: a Stanley-kupát tartó négy kéz és alatta egy csók. Egyszerű, vidám és helyes. 

Sid házában azonban nem ez a kép lógott a falon.

Amikor Sid hátralépett, Geno nem kezdett győzedelmes kiáltozásba, és rázni sem kezdte a kupát örömében, hanem meglepetten pislogva megkérdezte:

– Csókolózhatunk? Mindenki előtt?

– Bármit megtehetünk – mondta Sid zihálva, de magabiztosan, mélyen Geno szemébe nézve.

Geno erre szélesen elmosolyodott.

– _Igen_ – mondta hevesen. – Bármit!

Na, ez volt az a kép: ahogy örömtől átitatva egymásra mosolyogtak, hogy mindaz, ami korábban lehetetlennek tűnt végre lehetségessé vált, hogy minden határ leomlott, hogy minden félelmet hátrahagytak és leküzdöttek. Ez a kép lógott Sid otthonában, ez volt az a pillanat, ami a legtöbbet jelentette számára.


End file.
